


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°18 : Playlist (Bonus)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [18]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus, Feels, Inspired by Music, Krennso, M/M, Music, Musical Playlist, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Histoire d'accompagner dignement ce recueil, voici une sélection de chansons qui se rapportent de près ou de loin à nos deux personnages préférés.





	And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°18 : Playlist (Bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que, pour moi, ce ship passe d’abord et avant tout par une compilation de nombreuses chansons, et c’est quelque chose que je n’arriverai jamais à retranscrire par écrit, alors je vous propose de découvrir quelques feels à travers la musique.
> 
> C'est cadeau, c'est bonus, c'est la maison qui offre !

_“As if orphaned”_

 

1 • “Ain't That A Shame?” - The Gaslight Anthem

2 • “Beat The Devil's Tattoo” - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

3 • “Birth” - Empyr

4 • “Bleeding Out” - Imagine Dragons

5 • “Burning In The Skies” - Linkin Park

6 • “Given And Denied” - Poets Of The Fall

7 • “Icarus” - Bastille

8 • “Incomplete” - Backstreet Boys

9 • “Iron” - Woodkid

10 • “Leave Out All The Rest” - Linkin Park

11 • “Lost In The Echo” - Linkin Park

12 • “Naked As We Came” - Iron & Wine

13 • “New Day” - Empyr

14 • “Path” - Apocalyptica ft. Sandra Nasic

15 • “Rebirth” - Poets Of The Fall

16 • “Soldier” - Fleurie

17 • “Walk” - Foo Fighters

18 • “Where Are We Going?” - Malukah

19 • “Who Says?” - John Mayer

20 • “Hurts Like Hell” - Fleurie

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant le nom donné à la playlist, j'avais un temps réfléchi à renommer le recueil comme ça, mais je me suis dit que les paroles d' « Another Love » sonnaient aussi bien que les trois mots un jour écrits par James Luceno dans le but de nous arracher le cœur.


End file.
